


A Touch of Lust

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a healer isn't all there is to Captain Unohana Retsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Lust

As a shade of deep orange settled over the Seireitei, generously emitted by the setting sun, Retsu sat at her desk, leaning back in the chair to rest her overexerted muscles. It had been quite a day running around in the Fourth Division's halls, tending to patients, old and new.

Being a captain and all, she was more than used to the bustles of life in the hospital, but it just so happened that Captain Zaraki had decided to beat up a few of his inferiors, sending them straight into her care in just a split second. When she had asked him what it was that drove him to harass his squad members to the point of nearly killing them – as was the case with a new female recruit who had a penchant for losing her temper at Yachiru – he merely replied, "For some fuckin' fun", sporting one of his infamous sneers. She had said no more, taking over Hanataro's post and healing the unconscious woman before the last breath of life left her.

And now, after all the hustle and bustle with the Eleventh's difficult members, Retsu found herself buried in paperwork. Isane was still at the hospital tending to some patients that Retsu knew could be handled easily by her lieutenant.

That had been Retsu's excuse to leave the hospital early and retire to the confines of her office. She wasn't quite a fan of paperwork – they were just too dull and bland – but there was something about the Eleventh Division that drove her to the brink of wanting to quit her job as a healer. In truth, her daily activities bored her. She had been carrying out such a tight schedule for gods-knew-how-long, and a static life like Retsu's could bore anyone out of their mind.

But recently, Retsu had found something to distract her from the dull life that she was leading – a distraction that, to her, wasn't quite appropriate yet still worth every dime to pursue. It had frightened her at first. The sudden change in how she felt for the man was puzzling – shocking, even, but in time she learned to accept it. Even enjoyed it.

As the sun made its final descent behind mountains in the west, Retsu rose to her feet, smoothing her hands over her hair. Isane wouldn't be back till late in the night, and when she returned to find her captain gone, she would no doubt guess that Retsu had retired to bed.

A thrill ran up her spine as Retsu thought of how wrong Isane would be, and with that thought in mind, she snuck out the door and made her way towards the Twelfth Division.


End file.
